


A beautiful gift

by littlecrazyfangirl_98



Series: Pike/McCoy Oneshots [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, No Sex, Rare Pairings, Trektober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyfangirl_98/pseuds/littlecrazyfangirl_98
Summary: This was definitely not how Leonard wanted to out his relationship with Pike but at least he got a beautiful gift out of it.





	A beautiful gift

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know it's one day to late. But I kinda liked the idea I had so here I am. It's not quite how I wanted but anyways... The prompt I worked with was "Collars"  
I hope you enjoy!

"Captain, we have a little problem."

Pike looked up as Nyota quickly walked over to Jim. 

Christopher had been assigned to the ship as an advisor for the young captain. Of course, in reality, Starfleet just wanted him to keep an eye on the mostly inexperienced crew and report every mistake they made.

However, Pike wasn't probably the best choice for that. Rather than reporting mistakes he helped fix them. He cared way too much for the people, who saved his life than to blame them for every little mistake.

Also, he enjoyed his time on the Enterprise. Watching Jim grow with his tasks and him and Spock working better together day by day. 

That this was a great possibility to spent time with his lover was a big bonus as well. 

"What's wrong? Please don't tell me they changed their mind?" Jim's voice brought Pike back into the present.

Nyota shook her head and sighed. "No, but they only want to talk with a couple that has a relationship that is standard on their planet." 

Jim eyes widen at this "But don't they have…?"

"Dom Sub relationships, yes." Uhura completed the sentences with a nod. 

Pike leaned back in his seat. This conversation proved to be much more interesting than the article he was reading. 

"Can't two people just fake it?" Jim suggested. 

"What if they notice? Then we would probably completely lose their trust." Uhura replied with a huff.

"And a trade contract with them would really bring the Federation forward." the captain sighed. Then he looked at his communication officer with a little bit of hope. "What about you and Spock? You two are in a relationship. Maybe not that kind, still,..."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think Spock can pull that off for a whole day." Nyota interrupted.

Somehow, when Pike imagined these two having that kind of relationship, he saw Uhura as the dominant. But then he quickly shook his head as images flooded his mind he really didn't want in his head. 

Again Jim sighed. "Guess we have to find another solution. Maybe two friends are willing to do this…." 

At this Jim's eyes fell on his best friend, who for some reason happened to be on the bridge right now as well. Leonard had discreetly listened to the conversation and as he noticed Jim's look he grimaced.

"Sorry kid, I love you, not like this though and I really don't wanna do this with somebody I see as a brother." he told Jim. 

The captain pouted but nodded. He still had the rest of the day to come up with a good solution for their problem.

***

As Leonard entered his quarters after his shift Pike was already there waiting for him, together with cooked dinner.

The doctor looked suspiciously at the meal. "Is this your way to bribe me into going down on the planet with you?" he asked. 

"Aww, come on Leo! What do you think of me? I did this because I love you!" Christopher replied with a sweet smile.

Leonard just raised an eyebrow at his lover.

Pike sighed. "Okay, maybe it's also a little bit to bribe you." 

"That's definitely not how I want to out our relationship to the crew, you know." Leonard commented as he went over to Pike.

The older man nodded and wrapped his arms around the doctor. "Yeah, I know. But maybe it's the only chance we have to get this contract. Still, I won't force you to do it." 

"I think about it, but you'll need more than a dinner to convince me." Leonard muttered.

Pike chuckled. Knowing the doctor enough, he knew that was already 90 percent of a yes. 

***

The next day in the transporter room Leonard tried to hide his embarrassment by his usual gruff manner. 

He only wore black shoes, black leather pants and a worn-out leather collar, while Pike was dressed in his dress uniform. 

Jim meanwhile hadn't managed to recover from his shock or speak one full sentence without stuttering. Nyota had been grinning the whole time and Spock had a nearly constant raised eyebrow. 

***

Down on the planet, however, Leonard easily fell into his submissive role. Not talking except he was specially asked and always a step behind his Dom.

When Pike sat down to talk with the natives, Leonard kneeled down beside him, his cheek resting against the older man's thigh. He didn't listen to the talking just relaxed and focused on the warmth coming from Pike. 

As Christopher then began to run his fingers through the doctor's hair, Leonard nearly fell asleep. 

***

At the end of the day, Pike had the natives sign the contract. 

To celebrate that they had a big dinner on the planet. But before that, the leader and two others came to Pike and Leonard.

"We have a gift for you and your partner. As a sign of our friendship." The leader told them.

The man beside him opened a box a revealed a beautiful collar. It was made out of black leather but in the middle was a beautiful orb that was nearly the same colour as Pike's eyes. 

Leonard instantly fell in love with it. 

Christopher smiled. A look at his lover and he knew the doctor really liked the gift. 

"Thank you very much for this. It's beautiful." Pike said.

He took off the worn-out collar Leonard was wearing before he carefully took the new one. Leonard kneeled in front of him and looked up. 

Looking in his eyes took Christopher's breath away. Leonard really gave himself completely to Chris, no walls, completely vulnerable. This show of trust was just beautiful. Better than the first time he had collared Leonard.

Gently Christopher put the new collar around the doctor's throat. 

"I love you." he whispered before straightening himself again.

The resulting brilliant smile from Leonard instantly became one of Christopher's favourite things.


End file.
